Talk:Kagetsu Family
Named I'm pretty sure there was never an actual clan by this name.... --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:53, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes have you watched the episode I watched it last week. Munchvtec (talk) 16:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :You mean it was stated there was a "Kagetsu Clan", not just that there were many people with "Kagetsu" as the last name?--JOA20 (talk) 17:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The episode does not make any mention whatsoever of a clan. They are called a family.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:19, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::As somebody who still loses sleep at night due to the twenty minutes spent watching this episode, I can confirm that there is some sort of Kagetsu collective. Whether they are called a "clan" or a "family", I cannot say. ''~SnapperT '' 18:53, February 20, 2014 (UTC) They are referred to as a family but i kinda thought there pretty much the same thing. not entirely though Munchvtec (talk) 19:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Snaps they are called a family althroughout. In the Narutoverse, a clan and a family are not the same thing. Mind you, the Nara for example are called a family as well as a clan, however, if that were the case we would have an article for the Namikaze Family no? --Cerez365™ (talk) 19:54, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::So move it to "family"? ''~SnapperT '' 19:59, February 20, 2014 (UTC) If they have a symbol/emblem, they are a clan. If they don't, just a family--Elveonora (talk) 20:00, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :The episode only makes mention in the Kagetsu Family which is something that any unit can call themselves. I refer to Minato's words again. We've never given families their own articles before...--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Why is it up for deletion? Cant the article name just be changed to kagetsu Family? Munchvtec (talk) 14:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) There are pages for Family's from the land of tea are there not? Munchvtec (talk) 14:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I see no reason for deletion now. Munchvtec (talk) 14:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Could the deletion be taken down or not? Munchvtec (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Also, for the hell of it i'll give you an example of a family page Wasabi Family. Munchvtec (talk) 16:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :The Wasabi Family and the Wagarashi Family are two examples of notable families, who appear in more than one episode and whose history is needed to understand and explain how the Land of Tea Arc went. The Kagetsu Family just appears in one episode and apart from the information that can be found on its members' articles, nothing else can be added. It's like editing the arc pages by copying and pastying every episode and chapters' summary: repetitive and boring to read, apart from the fact that it would be waaay to long. That's why I think it should be deleted.--JOA20 (talk) 16:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Is it really bothering you guys, I mean if it must be deleted then delete it but otherwise... Munchvtec (talk) 16:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yôichi / Kiyoyasu In the credits for the japanease voice actors I can see one for Yoichi, while he's not in the english. And in the english there is someone named Kiyoyasu. Could those maybe be the same characters? It also says he's got the same voice actor as Jugo. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 13:14, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I dont currently have access to the episode right now but either way i see no sure way of finding this out so i guess just add it to trivia then. Munchvtec (talk) 13:16, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : I know Kiyoyasu is featured in the episode, he was clearly stated as such, so an article will be created. But if someone could check to see if they also thinks he is Yoichi? I tried to do it from listening to Jugo's voice actor and this guy here, I think they sound somewhat alike. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 13:21, August 11, 2014 (UTC) articles are not wanted for these characters unless a picture of them can be obtained, according to admins and such though i don't agree. you remember me making yochi's article like 5 times right lol. what an argument that was. Munchvtec (talk) 13:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : I have created articles for a bunch of very minor characters, and there is a image of Kiyoyasu at least. So it's not going to be a problem making the article, it's just if it's name should be Kiyoyasu or Yoichi. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 13:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) kiyoyasu is the japanese version so that name should be used and yoichi be listed in the infobox as a nickname/alias or in the trivia section. Munchvtec (talk) 13:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : It's acturly the other way around. In the Japanese credits it doesn't state anyone named Kiyoyasu --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 13:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ok then lol. so when are you going to make the article? Munchvtec (talk) 13:37, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : When someone replies on this, that can give a second opinion, if he sounds like Jugo. And if no one does, I simply make an article for Kiyoyasu. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 13:40, August 11, 2014 (UTC) whoops...! wasn't paying attention when i deleted that sorry. Munchvtec (talk) 13:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ok Munchvtec (talk) 13:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Anyone else? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 08:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I was checking and he has a page on the Spanish narutopedia. Munchvtec (talk) 11:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Since there have been no other replies, I'll make under the name of Kiyoyasu, and also give him the voice actor from Yoichi. And just state in the trivia something about Yoichi. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 11:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ok Munchvtec (talk) 11:31, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Symbol in infoboxes How does the symbol of a clan appear in a infobox of one of it's members? Like it does with Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 21:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wait a day and see if it shows up. If it doesn't then that means the infobox isn't set up for "families". (And I don't know how to enable it.) ''~SnapperT '' 21:18, September 14, 2014 (UTC)